


“First Official Date”

by Johnathan_of_Trill



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnathan_of_Trill/pseuds/Johnathan_of_Trill
Summary: Just as the title says.





	“First Official Date”

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU where Lt. Kaelan Mackenzie, who is an Engineer and fully licensed Physician on Voyager but not its CMO, was left on “New Earth” with Captain Janeway instead Commander Chakotay.
> 
> He is also a 50% Klingon / 50% Human hybrid, just like Lt. Torres except his Human DNA is dominant so he does not look like it at all.

To: Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway  
From: Kaelan Joshua Mackenzie

The honor of you presence is requested on March 17th at 1900 hours for dinner and dancing on holodek two.

Proper “civilian” dinner attire is also requested.

Your companion will meet you meet you in front of your quarters fifteen minutes prior.

 

To: Kaelan Joshua Mackenzie  
From: Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway

Invitation accepted!

 

\- - - - - - outside the captains quarters

Kaelan takes a steadying breath and the door chime.

“Wow!” Kaelan says after Kathryn opens the door.

“I take it you approve of my outfit.” Kathryn asks knowingly.

“Yes, I do. This is for you.” He tells her.

“What is it?”

“It is called a wrist corsage. A tradition from mid 20th century earth. Do you like it?”

“Yes. It's beautiful, Thank You!”

“Not as beautiful as you are! Shall we?”

“Yes.”

 

\- - - - - - outside holodeck two

“computer run program 'Mackenzie Delta Two'”

“program initiated, enter when ready.” the computer monotones.

“After you.”

“Why thank you, sir.”

 

“Wow! It's beautiful, Kaelan. Where are we and when?” Kathryn asks.

“Late 1885, on Earth, a country called Ireland, a little village called Castletown. I thought it would be a nice place to spend some time.”

“How did you find it?”

“That is my secret. Would you like to go for a walk or a carriage ride before supper?”

“A walk.”

“Where to?”

“Just around town and look in the shops.

“Come lassy.” Kaelan says as he holds out his hand.

Kathryn just smiles, takes his hand and intertwines their fingers as they begin to walk. 

“Where are we going for dinner?”

“The pub.”

“What?”

“It is short for public house. In this time frame, it served many functions. A hotel, restaurant, dance hall, meeting hall, bath house, and of course the bar.” Kaelan tells Kathryn.

“What is for dinner?”

“A traditional Irish dish. I hope you like it.”

“Who made it?”

“I did, after I commandeered Nelix's kitchen and threw him out.”

“It smells delicious.”

“I am glad. I hope it tastes good as well.”

“Corned beef and Cabbage! One of my favorites. You have out done yourself this time.”

“And a good Irish Lager to go with it.” Kaelan says.

“Here's to a good time.”

“And good company.”

“Cheers!” They say in unison as they clink their glasses.

“That was excellent.”

“I am glad you enjoyed it. Would you like to dance?”

“You … … … dance?”

“I have been learning for this evening.”

“Okay?”

“You are just full of surprises, aren't you? ”Kathryn questions after a few moments.

“You are more then worth it! It is too bad that our holodeck time is almost up.”

“Thank you for this evening. It has been a lot of fun.”

“Yes, it has and the company was the best part!” Kaelan says.

“Touche!”

“Computer, end program and save.”

“How long have you been working on that program?

“I have spent the last month trying to plan the perfect “First Official Date” for us since we returned from “New Earth.” I believed that the “Luck of the Irish” would be on my side and that it would be the first of many very memorable evenings for the two of us.”

“It was. Thank You!”

“You are welcome!”

“This is me. Would you like to come in for a drink?”

“No, Thank You. I hear a ice cold shower calling me! To use an old colloquialism.”

“I know what you mean and understand completely.” Kathryn tells him.

“Good Night, Beautiful. Sweet Dreams.” Kaelan says

“Same to you, Handsome.”


End file.
